


The Healthy Soil is Full of Death

by Dryad



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Falling Darkness, NC17, Other, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 17:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1096359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dryad/pseuds/Dryad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aftermath of a Fall</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Healthy Soil is Full of Death

**Author's Note:**

  * For [uniquepov](https://archiveofourown.org/users/uniquepov/gifts).



~*~

"My very first case when I became a pathologist for the police was a kidnap-murder," said Laura, cradling the hot cup of tea Hathaway had just handed to her. He sat down next to her on the sofa, tucking the gray wool throw around her bare feet afterwards. She shoved her toes under his thigh for the extra warmth. His lips quirked and he patted her ankle.

"The first is always the worst," said Lewis, putting his own cup of tea on the coffee table. Instead of taking the loveseat, he too sat next to her. "Wasn't sure I wanted to stay a copper after my first hour on the job."

Lewis radiated heat and Laura tried not to be too obvious at moving closer. Lewis shook his head and took her by the shoulder, manouvered her until she was facing Hathaway.

"Up," Hathaway commanded, sliding his hand underneath her feet.

When they were all settled, Laura's feet were in Hathaway's lap as she reclined with her back to Lewis' chest. It was intimate, and very comfortable. One thing was clear; she needed to repaint her nails. She looked up and caught the tail end of a silent, visual conversation between Hathaway and Lewis. "What?"

"You were saying, about your first case?"

Lewis' voice was a deep rumble under her back and for a moment she felt as if she were a child again, being held by her grandfather after a hard nightmare. She snuggled back against Lewis - he was her friend, and a father, though thankfully not _her_ father, he would understand. "A rivalry between families on an estate in Belfast. Two brothers disappeared, then a cousin, then the wife of the other family and her uncle."

"The Darlings," murmured Hathaway. "I remember reading about it at Henden. A case of stupidity gone more _ab absurdum_ , wherein ten members of the same extended family were buried alive by persons suspected but unknown.There were three teenage survivors."

"Their faces - you can't imagine it," Laura said. She closed her eyes, inhaled deeply. She was safe, she was warm, she was _safe_. They wouldn't let anyone harm her. "They'd just been put in holes in the ground, no coffins, no covers, nothing to protect their faces. They inhaled dirt, their corneas were scratched, worms crawled out of their orifices." The unnervingly _screaming_ faces. The agony in them was almost more than she could bear. "I dreamt about it for years. I dreamt I was the one buried alive...and then tonight happens," she shuddered and shook her head.

Hathaway began massaging her right foot, pressing his thumbs hard from heel to toes.

"God yes," she moaned, pressing her face against Lewis' shoulder. He tightened his grip around her waist, rubbing his hand along her belly. "I...there are things you do as a pathologist. Things no one should see, should want to see. But the nights alone are hard. It comes back to you, what you've done, and to whom you've done it."

"So why do it, then?" asked Hathaway.

"I don't know," she said, watching him lean forward to take off his suit coat. He put it on the arm of the sofa and began working on her other foot. "That's nice."

Hathaway shot her a sultry look from under his lashes - it should have been impossible, given his height and her less than upright position. She said, "I went into Forensic Pathology because it was interesting. My patients don't talk back to me."

"And it's a puzzle," rumbled Lewis.

"I met an American once at the Hoyle Conference, he said exactly that, that it was the puzzle he needed to solve, the knowledge that he'd brought some measure of justice to a family," She took a sip of tea before putting the cup on the coffee table. "James, more?"

Hathaway turned towards her, moving her feet over his thigh as he began to massage her calves. He hands were hot, sliding under her pyjama bottoms up to her knees. It felt incredibly good, and she wriggled a little bit to get even more comfortable on Lewis. "You do that for all the girls?"

Laura wanted to reach forward and stuff the words back into her mouth as she said them.

"Just the ones he likes," said Lewis, shifting beneath her.

She grinned. "So you like me, then?" she said flippantly, then gasped as Hathaway lunged up her legs to kiss her on the lips.

"Yes," he murmured, breath washing across he face. "I like you."

"O-oh," Laura didn't quite know what to say or do. Hathaway wasn't moving from his position over her, and even though they weren't touching apart from where his knees met the outside of her legs.

"Can I kiss you?" he asked.

Looking up at him with wide eyes, Laura bit her lip and then lifted her face a little. His kiss was very light, but after her adventure in the graveyard she wanted more. She wanted, she wanted to feel alive. Cliched, but true. But this was Hathaway, and Lewis was behind her, and though she and Lewis had had a long (delicious) night some months ago, he and Hathaway had...she didn't pretend to understand it. All she knew was that she didn't want to get in the way, didn't want to ruin it for them.

Didn't want to ruin it for herself, either.

"Hey," Lewis said, splaying his hand along her cheek and pressing her to turn towards him. "I want my kiss, too."

She lost track of things after that. All she was aware of were hands, _everywhere_. She was hot, and flushed, and this was the most amazing thing that had ever happened to her. No, being in bed with Robbie and James was _clearly_ the most amazing thing that ever happened to her. Ever. She wasn't sure what was happening, or if they should continue, but she did know she didn't want it to end.

At one point she rolled onto her side, sated with pleasure, shaking from the aftermath of orgasm. She watched in wonderment as James and Robbie kissed with no hesitation, no questioning. They were very...enticing. Lovely to see. Pale on tan, blond on dark. Her own private fantasy come to life. She couldn't hold back, touching them, caressing their backs and fondling their bollocks and biting hickeys onto their necks.\

In the morning she woke, muzzy and boneless, to forehead kisses and whispered endearments, before falling asleep again. And if her dreams were of men out to please, instead of bodies turning soil healthy, who could blame her?


End file.
